


a presence behind him

by jolver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, a mini-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolver/pseuds/jolver
Summary: Ordo is never sure when Death will appear, but he knows it's an easy fix to always expect Him.





	

by now, ordo is used to chatting with Death. he knows the greetings, he knows His smiles – oh, yes, to him, Death is a robed figure in front of the light, the white glimmer in dust-filled air – and he knows the bony feel of that skeletal hand on his shoulder. it’s never a surprise to see Death so close by.

sometimes it’s when they’re relaxing between battles that ordo sees Death – in how a brother gasps for air, in the sudden silence after too long spent choking and the broad heaviness settling down on shoulders too narrow. it’s never as sudden as he’d like. somehow, he thinks he’d find it more comforting if Death arrived without warning – at least then, he wouldn’t know.

little ordo discovers Death when he realizes that there is a creature that never wakes up, sleeping next to him in a little yellow tank. he realizes, but doesn’t remember. Death wipes memories as surely as He never explains.

it comes in a battle – crying, screaming, shouting. ordo checks his blaster, hoping against hope for that little green light. the red stays constant.  there’s no hope. men are dying all around him, and that red won’t change.

ordo’s hands furiously take apart the blaster. he can hear the _clank-clank-clank_ of droids, coming closer, ever closer. he knows there is a brother reclining next to him, almost relaxed, with his brains spilled out oh god why me. there is a presence at his shoulder. for the first time, ordo knows he is afraid.

why is he afraid of Death?

but ordo turns around and faces Him, a green light in his hands and an almost-smile laughing at his lips. Death isn’t there, but ordo doesn’t have time to ponder it. ordo starts shooting. oh, but Death is still there, collecting lives with long fingers, kissing ravaged faces and caressing desperate lips. it’s all just less imminent.

and then comes the day, when ordo knows he’s never going back. there is besany, standing and waiting in front of that faithful love that will take them home. and as he walks toward her, he knows Death is standing behind him. smiling.

ordo looks behind him one last time and walks away. there is no reason to say goodbye.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews, as always, are appreciated!


End file.
